


我可以再送你一朵玫瑰花吗

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 一个关于复婚的狗血故事。





	我可以再送你一朵玫瑰花吗

五岁的德拉克斯勒小朋友最近有点烦恼。他靠在窗边，眉毛皱在一块，忧郁地叹起气来，那样子简直像是微缩版的少年维特。  
“哪个少年不善钟情！哪个少女不善怀春！”穆勒老师陶醉地朗诵着那本著名小说里的台词，然后就被路过的拉姆老师白了一眼。  
“托马斯，我想这部作品对于尤里安来说还太早了些。”拉姆老师轻飘飘地丢下这么一句，快步走向了德拉克斯勒，他弯下腰看着小朋友肉乎乎的脸，一边尽力让自己不要情不自禁地去戳，一边放轻了声音问——“菲利从来不用这种语气跟我说话！”穆勒老师日常委屈——“尤里安，你怎么不开心？”  
德拉克斯勒不开心，一点儿都不开心。可是他还是用最大的力气给拉姆老师看了一个露出白牙的笑容，表示老师我没有不开心，我只是想发呆。

“贝尼，你为什么不重新和曼努在一起呢？”德拉克斯勒咬着勺子，看着他的好爸爸赫韦德斯第一百零一次苦口婆心地把门口捧着巨大束玫瑰花的外送小哥打发走，德拉克斯勒发誓，每一次的花束上全都附着落款写着“爱你的马茨”的粉红色卡片。  
“尤里安，你还小，不要管大人的事。”赫韦德斯的声音从门厅远远地传过来。  
每次都是这样的回答，德拉克斯勒真的受够了。他真的不明白自己的俩爸爸到底有什么可别扭的。他上次把那个卖调料的胡梅尔斯每天送花的行径添油加醋地告诉诺伊尔，指望他拍案而起拿出他二百斤的体重去揍那个大头一顿的时候，诺伊尔连眼皮都没抬一下，只是盯着自己手中的报纸说了句“是吗”，就好像德拉克斯勒讲的是别人家的段子一样。  
可是第二天门口确实没有送花的小哥了，赫韦德斯回家的时候表情奇怪地问德拉克斯勒他是不是去跟诺伊尔说什么了。小崽子一脸无辜地表示没有。  
第三天胡梅尔斯的车出现在德拉克斯勒家门口，德拉克斯勒透过窗子看见那个大头脸上贴了创可贴。他正高兴着，就看见胡梅尔斯一脸谄媚地下车开了副驾驶的门，紧接着赫韦德斯以一种无比优雅自然的姿势坐了进去。  
德拉克斯勒痛心疾首。他委屈，他难过，他不开心。特别是那以后胡梅尔斯天天都来接贝尼去上班。唯一值得欣慰的，大概就是赫韦德斯还是拒绝收下每天的那些花束吧。

德拉克斯勒觉得他的两个爸爸之间还是挺有感情的。比如他知道诺伊尔的床头放着赫韦德斯的照片，以及赫韦德斯会把两个人高中时代的合影贴在衣柜门里。有时半夜赫韦德斯会被一个电话叫出门去，再回来的时候，一个人就变成两个人。德拉克斯勒从门缝里看见赫韦德斯架着诺伊尔进门，而诺伊尔瘫在赫韦德斯身上，然而第二天早上醒来的时候又像是什么都没有发生过一样，家里只剩下赫韦德斯和德拉克斯勒两个人。


End file.
